


Ooh, That's a long time on a sex rack

by He11catz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Chloe Decker, F/M, Fanart, One Shot, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11catz/pseuds/He11catz
Summary: Lucifer decides to replay and role play some Deckerstar greatest hits, he probably should have told Chloe first. Oneshot & Fanart
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ooh, That's a long time on a sex rack

**Author's Note:**

> Fun oneshot to go with a fanart inspired by Sin Eater (S2E03)

Chloe called Lucifer again but there was still no answer. Chloe was both concerned and annoyed. Since they had finally gotten together, Lucifer hadn’t disappeared on her or done anything too reckless, but she had also heard from him each day, even if their schedules hadn’t coincided for a case. So not having heard from him in 2 days was definitely out of character.

He was the Devil, surely nothing too dramatic could have happened to him. Right?

Chloe had decided it was time to check on him, prevent him spiralling any further, if that was why he hadn’t been in touch, and so what if she just wanted to see her boyfriend. Love was like that.

Chloe rode the elevator to the penthouse. Chloe was long since over her insecurities about what might await her in the penthouse, but she knew there was no point in having expectations, because she had any number of weird and wonderful scenes revealed to her in the past when those elevator doors have slid open.

And yet, she was still surprised.

The elevator doors opened.

In the centre of the room was Lucifer. Strapped to a sex rack.

“Lucifer, what the hell?!”

Lucifer’s eyes flicked open “Unnnn, ennhechive! Ennaly!” he tried to speak around the ball gag.

Chloe was dumbfounded, “Lucifer?! Is that?! That’s not? The sex rack from that case we did?! EWW”

“Uhhhhh, eillle elp errre ennhechive!” Lucifer pleaded.

“Oh right, sorry.” Chloe rushed forward pulling the gag from his mouth first.

“Ahhh, Thank you Detective!” Lucifer sighed, stretching his jaw, “and no, its not the same sex rack, similar though, I thought we could play some greatest hits.”

“No, Lucifer, not cool! gross!” she shuddered and grimaced at the thought.

“Well could you at least release me, I got myself a little bit tied up.” Lucifer asked.

“What?! Oh!” she then burst into uproarious laughter “Are you stuck?!” she said through lingering giggles. “How? how long? How long have you been there?”

“After we finished the case.” Lucifer replied.

“Lucifer! That was 2 days ago!”

“Yes, well I didn’t think to text you before I locked the last handcuff.”

“You have super-strength, why didn’t you just break out?”

“And ruin a perfectly good sex rack?!” Lucifer looked scandalised, which was quite a feat given he was half hard wearing only a small skirt and strapped to a sex rack.

Chloe was about to unbuckle the cuff around his wrist, but at that answer, she ran her hand down his arm and pressed her hand to his chest. “You’re just begging for it aren’t you” she said, then leaned in and whispered in his ear “I think you need to be punished for this.”

Lucifer whimpered.


End file.
